


Vagrant

by LookingForDroids



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Cloud wanders, until he doesn't.Prompt was reconstruction.





	Vagrant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



In the end, there are some places not worth going back to. Nibelheim, Gongaga, the overgrown ruins of Midgar – they'll be there a long time, and it's good that they will be, but now that he can, Cloud would rather leave them behind.

For a while he wanders, living in wilderness, until he fetches up in Corel and finds it different, collapsing shanties replaced by solid brick and scaffolding. 

"We're rebuilding from the ground up," Barret says. "Could use a hand."

Cloud thinks about it – settling in, putting his strength to building instead of battle.

"Sure," he says. "I'll stay."


End file.
